


Some Things Never Change

by RockfordGirl26



Category: The Rockford Files
Genre: F/M, Family, Jim Rockford character, Ship, The Rockford Files TV Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockfordGirl26/pseuds/RockfordGirl26
Summary: Just Two people dancing close together like they're the only two people in the world. Jim Rockford may have settled down, but some things never change.





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

The couple danced like they were the only people in the room. Her head on his chest, listening to his beating heart. His left arm wrapped around her waist, and his right hand clasping her delicate hand. 

It wasn’t a two-step, it wasn’t a Waltz, it was two people in love swaying to the slow music playing as they forgot about everyone else around them. Her hand laid on his chest, manicured fingers played with the collar of his dress shirt. He hated wearing a suit, almost as much as he hated weddings. but when she looked up at him with those wide, blue eyes, he couldn’t say no. Just like when she got him to take the Ann Calhoun case a few years ago. 

She lifted her head to look into his eyes, and She brought her hand up to play with the dark hair on the base of his neck. She thought about how much she loved looking into his dark eyes that always held that playful glint. Those eyes could talk her into just about anything.

“How do I always let you talk me into this stuff, Beth?” he whispered in her ear with a hint of laughter in his voice. 

She shivered when his warm breath touched her ear “Well, we haven’t had a night out together since the baby was born.” She said smiling at him, still playing with that hair at the base of his neck, “Anyway, it’s not every day that I have a reason to ask you to wear a suit. Deep down, I don’t think you mind it as much as you let on, Jim.” She touched the material of his silk tie, ‘I was surprised that you went with a red shirt, but I’m glad you did. I’ve always loved you in red.”

“I know," he said matter of factly, caressing her face with the back of his hand“ Well, it’s not every day that I have a chance to take you out for a night out. Ya, know, Rocky has the baby for the rest of the night, what do you say to tacos and spending the night at the trailer, like old times?” he said with that famous Rockford charm that Beth knew and loved. 

The song ended. Beth took Jim’s hand and led him from the dance floor showing him that she agreed with his idea to leave. Jim gathered their coats and Beth picked up her purse and they headed for the door of the reception hall. “Jim, I’m all for spending the night at the trailer, but do we have to get tacos?” Beth asked as they waited for the attendant to bring Jim’s car around. Beth never did share Jim’s affinity for tacos, except for when she was pregnant. 

Jim Rockford may have been a married man, but some things never change. He still loved eating at his favorite taco stand whenever he got a chance. Angel Martin was still the loveable thorn in his side. Fishing with Rocky(and in a few years, his daughter) was still his favorite way to spend his free time. And Beth Davenport would always be his girl.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, thanks for taking the time to read this! If you would be so kind, please drop a comment letting me know if there was something you liked about this work, or if there was something that maybe you didn't like. Any suggestions are welcome and will be considered. You never know, your suggestion may make it into the revision of this work.


End file.
